First Impressions
by Invasion-of-my-Heart
Summary: They say first impressions make a defrince. But what happens when your an alien? My second attemp at this story. R&R!
1. Escape from Hell

**OK. I'm trying this story again. ENJOY! **

I did it. I finally escaped this hell. When the tallest figure out that I ate all the doughnuts it will be too late. I've been planing this escape my whole life. I grab my make-sift SIR unit and the Voot cruiser I payed Zam to build. The poor fool. I almost feel bad for him. I sigh and take one last look at what I called home. Now its just a memory. I take a look at what I packed. A years supply worth of snacks, some required equipment to blend in, and... My heart stopped pounding and my squeedlyspooch is turning. Someone put my scrapbook in.

"MIR!" I call.

"Yesss?" she asks.

"Did you put the scrapbook in?" She nods her head. I want to scold her but instead I smile.

"Thank you." I whisper. I slowly lift up the scrapbook while MIR attempts to crawl onto my lap. She finally makes it onto my lap and we look at the memories. The first page has Tak, Zam, Zim, and me as smeets. I remember how we got along before our minds were infested by lies and hate. The next page has Zam next to the first ship he built. Three pages later, I started taking pictures of MIR and the progress I made on her day by day. Ten pages later, the memories stop. I rummage around until I find the camera Zam gave me last week. As I took a picture of MIR and me to prove to myself that I escaped, a scream that could only be Tallest Purple. I smirk and take the picture. This gonna be a good life.

**And there you go! The first chapter of 'First Impressions.'**


	2. Meetings of Doom

"Approaching planet." said the computer dully. MIR started screaming. Anna smirked. "Find Zim." she ordered. The ship zoomed by buildings, houses, and open space. Suddenly the Voot stopped. Anna and MIR jumped out of the ship and onto the ground. Anna looked around quickly and quickly drew a house smiler to the one next to her. She put the devise into the ground and quickly hid. Soon the base was finished. Anna grabbed MIR and ran inside. She did a quick research on the planet and started making disguises. She went to where the Voot was hidden and chose a girl with blonde hair, blue jeans, and a black sweet shirt. For MIR, she chose a brown tabby. Now to find Zim.

**ZIMS BASE...**

GIR was was watching the 'Angry Monkey Show' when he herd the knock on the door. He ignored it and went back to watching his program. Only seconds after he sat down was he up again, this time running for his life screaming and being chased by a fire ball. Zim came up to scold the little robot for interrupting him. But instead of seeing GIR, he saw a girl and a cat.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Zim yelled.

"I'm..."

"WHO?"

"I'm"

"WHO! Answer Zim. ANSWER!"

"Gosh Zim, you haven't changed at all scene the last time I saw you. Again, I'm Anna. We've been friends scene we were smeets. Remember?" Anna asked. Zim took his time to swallow the information. Finally, he said one simple word. "Anna?" She nodded her head. "But. I thought you were killed." Anna smirked. "You really think one alien army can beat me? Face it Zim, as long as there is a nacho, there is Anna. So, I guess your going some where?" she asked. "How did you know?" Zim asked. Anna

looked at his disguise, books, and lunch before answering "Lucky guess. So, can I come?" Zim nodded and MIR jumped in joy. "No MIR. Your to stay with GIR until I get back." MIR shrank back and let her disguise and sat next to GIR. Anna and Zim ran out of the house laughing, and catching up. Anna smiled that Zim was an 'invader', but sad that he was being lied to by the ones he looked up to. Literally!

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Zim stopped her. "Were here." he said. Anna tilted her head and looked at the enormous building in front of her. She felt herself being pulled along by Zim into the building. When the hall cleared, she found herself alone in front of a desk. She stood on her toes to find

a lady looking down at her. "Um... I'm new here. Could you put me where ever Zim is?" Anna asked. The lady nodded, and gave her instructions to where Zim was. "Umm... thanks" she mumbled before the lady slid into the darkness.

**MISS. BITTERS CLASS...**

Anna timidly walked in to the class room. She looked around before introducing herself. "Hi! I'm Anna. My mom is in China and dad is across the universe. So, I'm living with Zim starting next week. That is all."

"Thank you Anna. You'll need a place to sit." a figure that reminded Anna of a ghost said. Her finger moved back and forth for a minute, before landing on a girl behind a raian haired boy. "YOU!" she shouted. "Your being transferred to the underground class room." A desk came out from under the floor with no one in it. Anna ran to the empty seat with a worried look. The boy in front of her passed a note back. She unfolded the paper and read it. '_Anna. You may not know it, but you'll be living with an alien! Meet me at lunch for more information. -Dib.' _Anna took out a pencil and wrote _'Dib, Thanks. I'll see you at lunch. -Anna' _then passed the note back. Dib smiled and waited for lunch.


	3. Doomed Dib

Anna poked the so called 'food' and shuddered as it growled back. She took a bite of the greenish blue blob and decided that it was better than what she would have been having in prison. Dib broke her thoughts with a quick tap on her shoulder.

"So, did you know that Zim was an alien before I told you." he questioned. Anna nodded and added "You know, to him YOUR the alien." Dib looked taken back from what she said, so Anna decided to change conversation. "How did you figure out he was an alien?" she asked. Dib looked at her like she was insane and chuckled. Slowly the giggle became a monstrous laugh. In a flash Dib was back to normal. "Are you INSANE? Have you not noticed his green skin, no ears? And a robot dog?" Anna looked at him blankly. "Yesss. And his Voot and his base and how he calls us humans all the time? I think we know were human!" Dibs eyes lit up "So, you believe me?" Anna nodded. "We could save the world, together." "Together..." whispered Dib enjoying the word, before Gaz paused her game to beat up her brother. "Na. N...NO! GAZ! St...STOP!" yelled Dib in obvious pain. Gaz was about to break Dibs neck before Anna grabbed her arms and restrained her. Gaz balled up a fist and swung at Anna's face. Anna dodged and threw Gaz across the room.

"UGH! I WAS ABOUT TO GET RID OF MY NUMBER ONE PROBLOM! You'll pay." screamed Gaz while Anna hissed back then through Gaz's game to her. Gaz grunted, and stormed out of the room. Anna rushed over to Dib and saw his eyes twitching. "Together..." he mumbled. Anna carefully pulled him close and yell out "ZIM! GET OVER HERE!" In a flash Zim was by her side. Seeing his enemy hurt, he started laughing, but soon stopped when he felt a hand come in contact with his face. "He's hurt. Call GIR. We need to get him to a hospital NOW!"

"But why? Why do YOU, Anna, care about this earth pig?" asked Zim. "Because, I think I am in... Oh. What do humans call it? Lie, lune, LOVE! I'm in love with this human." Zim looked shocked. He loved her! And he was rejected? ZIM! Of all people to be rejected by. "Call... GIR... Now..." Anna said calmly. The calm before the storm. Zim called his robot. A split second later, GIR was standing in front of Anna. "Now, listen GIR. I want you to help me get Dib to the doctors. OK? I need a phone." commanded Anna. GIR rummaged around in his head before finding a cellphone. Anna snatched it and dialed 911.

"Hello, 911. What is your emergency?" said a woman on the other end. "Hello. My name is Anna and I'm at school. A boy named Dib was seriously hurt. Please hurry." said Anna as calmly as possible. "OK. What happened." "He neck looks funny. I think it may be broken. I don't know. Please hurry." "Ma'am. I sent help. If you want to help, keep his head supported until the ambulance arrives." and with that, she hung-up. Anna was sobbing when Zim put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Anna slowly lifted Dib's head. Five minuets later, the ambulance arrived. Anna demanded to ride with Dib. She got in the back, and held Dib's hand on there way to the hospital. And every once and a while, Dib would mutter "Together..."


	4. Hurting Hearts

Dib groaned. His neck hurt like hell. He opened his eyes slowly. Where was he? He tried to sitting up but his neck hurt to much. He felt a hand carefully put his head back on the pillow. He gasped when he felt cold metal come in contact with his face, but smiled a weak smile when he found he could see. He blinked once and saw a girl inches away from his face. She smirked and calmly said

"Can you see me now?" Dib was confused. Who was this girl?

"ANNA! THIS THING WOULN'T GIVE ZIM SMACKS!" called a green kid. "You need monnies Zim. Here's a five. Get me something too." Dib shrunk back into his pillow. His mind told him he knew these people, but where did he know them from? Suddenly Anna nearly crushed Dib's fragile body in a hug. "Oh. I knew you'd make it Dib. I KNEW it! They said you were going to die but I knew that Dib Membrane was strong!" she said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Dib didn't respond. "Dib?" she whispered "Its me. Anna. Re...remember? Together! We were going to save the world together! Remember? Dib?" Anna was crying now. Dib started to remember. Zim was an alien, he was Dib, and she was...

"Anna." he whispered, but Anna had already left the room. Zim walked in. "Hello Dib-stink. I want you to know that Anna is Irken. She's after your soul and brains." Dib shook his head. Why would Zim say such a thing? Unless... "You like Anna. Don't you Zim. Well. Guess what. She promised me the world. She's gonna..." "LIES! You LIE! I mean... No. I don't like her, and by the world, she means world domination. And that's Zim's job." Zim said as he slowly walked around the room and finally out the door. Dib sighed and called a nurse into his room.

"Hi. My name is Sheba. What can I get for you?" said a Chinese nurse. "Anna." Dib said "Get me Anna."

**AT ZIM'S BASE...**

Anna run to Zim's base to get MIR. GIR was with Zim and Anna didn't trust her robot to be alone. She got into the base and saw MIR and MINIMOOSE trying to fire a death-ray "MIR! NO!" yelled Anna.

"Awww... The death-ray died. It was a good ray..." said MIR sadly. Anna growled and grabbed her robot. As she stormed out of the 'house' and into the street, she meet someone she didn't want to see. "GAZ!" Anna yelled in surprise. Gaz huffed.

"I thought you were with my stupid brother." she said coldly. Anna growled. "Anyway. I came to finish unfinished business. Your going down." Anna jumped back into a puddle of water. She screamed in pain as smoke rose form her feet. Gaz ran up and pushed Anna fully into the water. Anna slowly rose from the puddle and called out to MIR. "MIR! ATTACK!" she cried out. The little robot didn't have a disguise on but still attacked. MIR leaped into the air and attached herself to Gaz's face. Gaz screamed in disgust and tried to get the robot off of her face but failed. Gaz screamed in defeat while Anna pulled MIR off. "YOU IRKENS ARE CRAZY! JUST WAIT UNTIL I TELL DIB!" screamed Gaz while she ran off. Anna frowned and took MIR's hand. And together, they walked home.


	5. Save the Love

Two days later, Dib was released from the hospitable and sent home. Professor Membrane came to pick up his son and brought Gaz along. Dib was surprised to see the person who almost killed him. When the Professor put his kids in the car, Dib asked his sister why she didn't kill him. "I just wanted to break your neck. Death is an escape from me. And you don't deserve that." she said. Dib groaned and tried to put his head back. He stopped when he found it impossible to with out great pain. He sighed and looked out the window. This was going to be a long drive home.

**Skool the next day...**

Anna sent a nervous look to Zim. They were using a mind reading program from there packs to talk. _Dib hasn't been here all day. Do you know where he is? _Anna thought. Zim replied

_No! Even though Zim knows all, he does not know that._ Anna rolled her eyes and looked at the clock. Five more minutes until freedom. Anna urged the seconds to go by. Tick. Tick. Tick. It was too much to bare. Maybe, her mind reading program worked on humans. She tried on Zita. _Zita..._ She thought._ Zita..._ Seconds later Zita was hollering and screaming. Anna smirked and wondered if they could talk back. _Keef... Answer me. Tell me your name Keef. But you must think it. _In the next class room Keef was cowering in fear as he nervously replied.

_K...K...Keef..._ Anna smirked. How far away could she talk. Her eyes lit up. She would try on Dib. _DIB! _She practicably screamed in her mind. Miles away in the Membrane household, Dib shot up on the medical table to look for the voice. It sounded like...

"Anna?" he asked the empty room.

_Dib. If you can here me, think my name. _

Dib hugged his knees while he thought _Anna... is tha...that you? _

_Yeah. Pretty cool isn't it. _

_I guess. _

_So, where are you._

_In Dad's home lab. He's getting some syringes for tests._

_That sounds awful!_

_I'm use to it. It doesn't hurt too much. _

_Still. So, whats he trying to do?_

_Cure my neck with out median. _

_Cool. I guess... Anyway, skool just let out. I'm coming over to talk to you in person._

_OK. See you soon._

_See ya._

**Membrane's home lab...**

Professor Membrane returned shortly after Dib and Anna's conversation ended.

"Hello there son. Ready for some more horrible and painful tests?" he asked. "No." Dib replied. Two of the professor's assistants came into the room with a straitjacket and trays of medical equipment. Dib shut his eyes and waited for them to start. One minuet. Two minuets. Three. Four. Five. Five minuets went by before Dib's curiosity got the best of him. He took a quick peek and saw a girl inches away from his face. She smirked and said five words. "Can you see me now?" It was Dib's turn to crush the others body in a super hug. Anna laughed but stopped when she saw what was behind her. "MIR! I told you. I TOLD YOU! DO NOT HURT THEM! I mean... bad kitty?" MIR was standing on top of three unconscious bodies. "MEOW!" screamed the insane robot. "Anna... whats going on?" Dib asked. "I'll explain later. Right now we have to get to my house. Zim is going to destroy you. We have to leave now!" Anna commanded trying to Dib to leave with her, pulling on his arm. "WAIT!" Dib yelled. Anna stopped running and let go of his hand. "I need to go get something. Just. Wait." He ran to his room and dug in his dresser until he found a picture of his family taken seven years ago. The photo showed a casual dressed man, a woman in a turtle neck sweater, a toddler, and an infant. Dib smiled at the picture of the family he longed for. Dib stuck the photo in his pocket and turned around, only to meet a face. Both Anna and Dib screamed for a moment, before realizing it was only the other. Once the two had calmed down, they realized that they had to get out. Anna lead the way with Dib on her heals. Dib looked back, right when his house burst into flames.


	6. Off with the Pride

Dib watched in horror as what he called home burned to the ground. He slowly shook his head while mumbling 'no' over and over. Slowly the no's got louder and faster, the shaking getting faster as well. Soon he was screaming out to anyone who could help. Yet, he hadn't noticed that Anna had entered the burning building.

**Inside the house...**

Anna was choking on the smoke as she ran to find the trapped people. She found Gaz first, playing her 'GameSlaveII' as she waited for death. Anna grabbed the game and ran, making sure Gaz followed. After getting beat up, Anna went back inside to find Dib's father. The professor and his co-workers were under a fire blanket, and took little notice when Anna carried them out. She ran with three grown adults in her arms, dodging fireballs, falling pieces of wood, and ignoring her burning clothes. Her flesh was screaming but she didn't stop. She dropped her load and went back to save what she could. By the time she passed out, she had gathered three shirts, two pairs of pants, a computer, two cameras, and a photo album. When Dib found her, he carried her to the only place that he considered safe. Zim's base.

**Zim's base...**

Dib burst down the door and ran to the elevator, aka, the toilet. He jumped down into the toilet and landed on his ankle at a 90° angle. He shrieked loudly and soon regretted it. If Zim had heard he would be finished, doomed. When the elevator stopped, he was meet with the one person he didn't want to see.

"Hello, Dibstink." said a green figure.

"ZIM!" Dib yelled. Zim flinched, his head merely inches away from Dib. "SILENCE!" Zim commanded, "What are you doing here earth-smelly? And why is your foot look more disturbing as usual?" "Zim. I don't have time to explain. Just take Anna and me to the medicinal bay. Please. I think it's broken." Zim smirked. "And what if I don't?" he slyly said. "I'll...No... Wait! No... I don't know. Please Zim. If you do, I'll let you do one test on me." Dib said defeated. Zim rubbed his hands together and called for his minions. "MINIMOOSE! Get two gurneys. GIR! Take Anna to the medicinal bay. COMPUTER! Prep the human. His foot may need surgery. I'll meet you in surgery. Goodbye Dib!" said Zim as he put Dib on a gurney and a robotic hand pushed Dib to the prep room, with Dib screaming all the way.

**The prep room...**

As soon as the cart had stopped, Dib was surrounded by gnomes, all dressed in medical clothing. Three of the gnomes took off Dib's clothing and replaced it with a blood red hospitable gown. Dib screamed as the little robots touched his broken foot. One gnome took a blood sample while another took his temperature. After what seemed like hours, and it could have been, Zim came into the room carrying a large syringe. "I'm glad you came here Dib. The hospitable couldn't help Anna. Of course, my robot's will be able to cure her, but I'm not helping them. It's you I want. So, Zim will make you a deal. We will flip an Irken coin. Tallest Red, you get to be asleep during operation, Tallest Purple, you stay awake. Deal?" Before Dib could weigh his options, Zim had already flipped the coin. He peaked, and laughed before showing the coin to Dib. It was Tallest Purple. Dib looked up with pleading eyes before being wheeled into what looked like an ER. Zim picked up a knife and examined it, making sure it was sharp enough. Dib took the chance to look at the coin. It was a fair coin, but why did it have to land on Purple's side? Zim called upon his computer for all his medical equipment. The base sighed and lowered knifes, syringes, scissors, pliers, and other sharp objects of all sorts of shapes, sizes, and colors. Zim selected the largest and sharpest knife of them all, and looked over to Dib. He smirked evilly and said five cold words. "This may hurt a bit." Dib screeched in pain as the knife tore his skin. Zim pulled his hand back in distaste as blood seeped form the cut. Zim called for a gnome to grab two gallons of disinfection and something to numb Dib's pain. Dib was twisted in an impossible shape making Zim laugh. "Don't get too comfortable there, Dib-beast. If you keep that shape I'll have to do more than just this surgery. And we don't want that. Now do we Dib?" Zim laughed as Dib gave him a Gaz worthy death stare. Zim chuckled to his self as he dug around for shackles for his 'patients' foot and leg. When the gnome returned, Zim hesitantly got to work. First putting numbing goo for Dib, then disinfection for his self. The room was awkwardly quiet, so Zim desisted to tease Dib, as if this was just a game they had all ways played, and in a way, it was. "So, Dib. Why did you run to Zim when you and your lady-friend were in trouble? Don't you have a lab in your pitiful excuse of a home?" Dib flinched as the knife hit a sensitive nerve, but didn't answer. Zim smirked and noted where Dib had flinched. He slightly cut the area causing Dib to scream. "Answer Zim or you can patch your self back up." Dib was crying softly now. He swallowed his pride and told Zim the hole story. "Foolish earthsmelly. The hole thing was a complex trap set up by ZIM! Now, hold still. Zim is going to put your disturbing bones in place. COMPUTER!" Zim yelled. The base answered back. "What?" said the computer. "I want to watch as YOU do this for ZIM!" The computer sighed and slowly a robotic arm came down. Working at lightning speed, the computer placed each bone back in place. When the arm retreated, Zim took the opportunity to see how Dib was doing. Frowning at seeing that the Dib-monkey had passed out in pain, Zim left his gnomes to work on Dib while he went to see Anna.

**The recovery room... **

Anna woke up to a harsh light. Closing her eyes for several minuets, she wondered how Dib was. Her eyes shot open, realizing that as she laid comfortably in a soft bed, Zim might be disconnecting Dib's head! She swung her legs up and over the frame of the bed and walked, if not limped, until she found what looked like an ER. She burst though the swinging doors and found Dib, still in one piece, thankfully. She grabbed him and carried him out bridle style. She ever so carefully sneaked past Zim and GIR, and ran the rest of the way home. _'I just hope Zim didn't hurt him inside.'_


	7. Realization of the Mission

**Flames are allowed but will be tossed into the oven of doom to make food. I like food. REVIEW!**

Anna limped out of Zim's 'house' and across the block to her base. A cow ran out the front door when Anna opened it. MIR ran to the door screaming

"COME BACK! I NEEDS YOU!" Anna effortlessly stopped the robot and picked her up by the tail of the costume.

"MIR! Quiet down. Dib might wake up." MIR jumped out of the costume and onto the floor, her eyes monumentally going red before fading back to the original blue-green color. Anna rolled her eyes and carried Dib to the elevators, MIR on her heels. Anna looked back at her minion and sighed.

"MIR. I know that I'm your master and your soul purpose is to be with me, but come on! Could you leave me alone long enough to see if Zim replaced Dib's organs with noodles?" MIR simply smiled. "Please? MIR its really important that I..."

"YOU LIKES HIM!" MIR screamed.

"I like who?"

"Masta' likes Dib. I sees it. Masta' loves Dib just like I loves GIR!" Anna shook her head. "No. Irkens don't love." she said dully to herself. "They love themselves. Only defects love others." She looked at Dib. "Only defects love." Anna shoved Dib into MIR's arms and fled to the upper parts of the house. MIR scanned the body she was given. Seeing no noodles she rapped Dib in a blanket and set him down on the couch. MIR thought about what Anna said. MIR knew that she loved GIR. Did that mean that she was a defect?

**BACK AT ZIM'S BASE...**

GIR was ignoring his masters argument with the gnomes. When he felt a can hit the back of his head, he realized that Zim was yelling at him, not the gnomes.

"GIR! How could you leave them alone? YOUR the reason that they escaped! Get out of the house." GIR dodged another can and fled the base. He looked back and saw Zim slam the door. GIR hung his head and walked blindly to Anna's base. Maybe MIR would be there...

**ANNA'S MASTER BEDROOM...**

Anna lay in a heap in the bed that she thought she would never use, seeing that Irkens don't sleep. And she thought she would never cry. They were always told to never fall in love on Irk. That emotions got complex and got in the way of the mission. And though she would never admit it out loud, she missed the way of Irk. Things weren't complex, you were given a job and you loved it. You remained loyal to the Tallest, and being small was frowned upon. But the more Anna thought about it, the more she hated Irk. One could not speak there true mind, and smeets were taught to kill. Anna had lost so many friends to the wars on distant planets, and she wasn't about to lose another. Anna stopped crying and sat up. She then swore to herself that she would get Zam, Zim, Tak, Dib, Gaz, MIR, and GIR to work together. They were going to over though Irk. And she and her friends would be the All Mighty Smallest. Or her name wasn't Anna, Irken savor.


	8. Confessions of the Heart

Dib awoke to see a small robot standing on his chest. Dib ignored it and tried to go back to sleep. The robot lied down at the same time he did and softly spoke.

"She likes you. My masta love you. She in her room, I can show you her, if that is what you want." Said the robot softly. Dib smiled.

"Sure." She smiled back and took his hand in her claw. Surprisingly Dib had not tried to harm this she robot. It just didn't seem right to do so. Dib looked around every step of the way. He would see pictures of cows, aliens, humans, word definitions, poems and so much more. But his fevate thing on the way was an opened scrap book of a Voot curser being built. The two arrived at a huge door. The robot pointed to the door and nodded her head. Dib swallowed a lump in his through and touched the door knob.

**IN THE BED ROOM…**

Anna had just gotten out of her despise when she heard the door knob turn._ No. Not now. NO!_ she thought as the door opened. Anna stopped and her squeedlyspooch turned. She shut her eyes and waited for the worst.

"Anna? Are you…" Dib never got to finish his sentence. For what stood in front of him, was not Anna, but an Irken. The alien spoke. "Dib. Don't get the wrong idea. It's me. This is what I am. I, Anna, am Irken." Dib stood still and spoke.

"You're just like Tak. You get into my heart and then try to destroy Earth, my home."

"You know Tak? Dib, she was my best friend as a smeet. Dib, you need to see something…" Anna grabbed Dib's hand and dragged him onto her bed.

"MIR. Make sure he doesn't move. Please. I need to get something." MIR saluted and then stared at Dib. Anna ran into the hall and grabbed her scrapbook. It was opened to Zam's Voot curser. She turned back to the first page as she ran back to where Dib was. She burst trough the door and showed Dib.

"There I am, Tak is on the far right, Zam is on my left, and Zim is on my right. They were my best friends. But when we went to learn about the wars, we turned to blood thirsty monsters. So many of my other friends, Gammy, Desi, Margy, Maz, Mar, Maz, and so many more are dead. There dead because of those dam wars. Zam is on Irk making ships, Tak is on planet Filth, and when I learned that Zim was lied to about being an invader and it broke my heart. I won't let my last friends die because of the stupidity of our leaders. Dib, I need your help. Please. I want to save my true home, Earth. Please, Dib. I need your help to over through Irk." Anna was crying. But she stopped when a hand touched her shoulder. Dib looked into her eyes and said

"Together. I'm still in."


End file.
